


Flirting Techniques

by usethehorserey



Series: Chemistry Tweets [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 'Chemistry Tweets' is a text & tweet fic on twitter, Actor/Actress AU, Bold Ben Solo, Costars, F/M, Fiesty and Headstrong and Confident Rey but there is 1 thing she is NOT so confident about, Moviestars AU, Reylo - Freeform, This is for an addition to 'Chemistry Tweets', aka Rey thinks she doesnt know how to flirt, asks Ben to help her bc they have to fake flirt on twitter for their movie, but is it really role-play after all dun dun dun, but uhhh Rey might not need the help afterall, just plz read chemistry tweets it will make more sense, modern day AU, semi role play vibes tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usethehorserey/pseuds/usethehorserey
Summary: Rey Nima, an up and coming actress who has landed the leading spot in the revival of the beloved franchise, 'Dragon Wars' has found herself in a flirt-stand off with her new co-star. After an unfortunate accidental retweeting experience that started a Stan-Twitter freak out session, the two have now been put in the spotlight as the next possible Hollywood 'Love Affair'. Even though, Rey Nima does not, at all, in the slightest, have any feelings for the stuck up asshole that is Ben Organa Solo.Rey has finally, regrettably, realized she has a very real problem when it comes to following through with this whole "Fake Flirting" thing that Poe has forced upon them.1. She has no idea how to flirt.2. She had no idea if it's fake.





	Flirting Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing the tweet/text fic, "Chemistry Tweets" -- I decided that for this next part in the thread, I'd actually write it in fic form, since it would be impossible to write it otherwise. The two don't really need to text each other when they're actually interacting, do they? And, giving this scene in 'back info' later on or in 'overhearing/overseeing' just, wouldn't do it justice. So here you go! A little one-shot to go along with this wild ride of a text fic. 
> 
> I'll probably end up doing this again, at some point, for other future scenes that uhhhh can't really be done in text form >:) 
> 
> [here's a link to the thread: https://twitter.com/reyvengewriting/status/1229129229054488576?s=21]  
> Please read the thread-things will make a LOT more sense ;)

This was ridiculous. All of it was ridiculous. Why they couldn’t just, do their jobs, play the roles, and promote this film in the normal, expected matter--she still didn’t quite understand. The inevitable photoshoots, the inquiring interviews, the fan interactions-all of _that_ she was perfectly prepared for. In fact, she’d been looking forward to this step into a large fandom. It was a huge, major, break for her. Sure it would be a challenge, but one she knew she was more than capable of handling. And _ready_ to handle.

Unlike this one. No, this was a challenge she had most definitely not signed up for when agreeing to play as the lead protagonist, the mysterious outsider, eventual ‘Dragon Rider’, and long lost princess--’Kira Targaryen’. None of that description told her she’d have to pretend, as _Rey Nima_ , to flirt with her co star, Ben Solo.

Yes, the two would be sharing an on-screen romance, eventually. One that world take all three movies to finally see through. Maybe, that’s why Poe wanted to rile up the tension now? Since, it would be questionable if they were ever actually going to ‘happen’? Yet, it’s not like that was the only point of the movies. Kira had her own story to tell, and so did ‘Kylo Ren’. Their romance would, admittedly, be fiery and contentious and everything that a dramatic epic fantasy love story should be. But, they shouldn’t have to promote that part of it, that part would promote itself, wouldn’t it?

She sighed, bringing her hazel eyes up from the blue table top; finding the same color of blue out on the rooftops outside the square window. This little restaurant or bar or whatever it was sat up in a secluded spot, inaccessible except through a long narrow path that lead from the main street far below.

He should be here. She’d thought she’d be the late one, needing more time to change out and get ready than he did, probably. Although, it’s not like she was dressed up, she was just in a casual green dress, comfortable and perfect with this Island air.

He’d asked if she wanted to ride together, but, at the moment, she wanted as much space from him as possible. It’s not that she hated him...she really didn’t; and he’d been perfect to work with so far-it’s just...she felt that heat rise up to her cheeks...it’s just, she felt so stupid. So dumb. For thinking, even for a second, that maybe...he _was_ someone she was interested in afterall.

But what was it she felt even more incredibly, terribly idiotic for? Thinking, for a moment, that he was interested in her as well.

She ground her jaw, then pulled a hand up to her loose hair, brushing it back before she leaned onto the table in full pout-form.

That mediterranean air swept through the winding corridor, and through the open door, as the bell overhead introduced a new bar dweller. But, the scowling girl with chagrin cheeks in the corner of this little room, was still too trapped in her roundabout of contemplations to notice.

She just wished she could take it back. It was her fault, afterall. It was her savvy social media skills (or lack there-of), and that damn retweet of that damn article. She had only been curious about him, she’d only been looking up headlines he was in, and happened to click on that one, at one point. So what if she may have found some of those numbers intriguing? She certainly didn’t anymore. Not when he’d only flirted back out of orders. 

“Excuse me miss,”

She jumped, to that familiar, deep, voice--eyes darting to _him_ , towering next to her, in his black tee, and dark jeans. Seems even an island atmosphere didn’t bring about a change in his wardrobe. But her eyes finally went to his, finding a playful gaze she...wasn’t sure what to make of.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He continued, a small simper at his lips.

Rey blinked, mouth opening and closing for a moment, before she responded, “A glass of chardonnay would be nice.”

“Then I’ll be nice.”

Despite herself, she could feel a small smile tugging at her lips, as he shifted around in his -again, dark toned- nikes, stalking over to the bar to their right.

She couldn’t help her lingering gaze, which had followed his figure, now leaning against the bar counter. That tight fitting T-shirt did nothing to hide the expanse of muscles building his back, while the short sleeves were busy exposing the tight curve of his shoulders.

She swallowed, before quickly shaking her head at herself, and pulled her eyes away.

It was only a few moments later before a glass, filled with a rich golden core, was held presented to her.

“Thank you,” She replied, taking the glass, eyeing him as he took a seat across from her, in this little alcove of a wrap around booth.

Evidently he’d chosen wine as well, a light colored white, maybe a Sauvignon Blanc?

“You do realize,” He started, looking at her with that cursed inescapable stare, “I am, in fact, flirting with you?”

Rey arched her brow, in an attempt to hide the *gulp* she was currently trying to swallow down.

“You are?” She coyly responded, brow still steadily raised.

“I thought I was supposed to be teaching you, am I not?” He blinked, taking a drink of his wine.

Right. Yes. That’s what she’d asked him to do. Help her...flirt. _Gods._ As if this couldn’t get more damn humiliating.

She took a big chug of her drink, not caring about the raised brow she got in response.

“So,” She began, her voice ringing a little too high, “Your plan is to act it out? You’re a guy who came up to a random girl at the bar, I’m the random girl, and we’re supposed to-hit it off?”

“If that’s the synopsis you want to go for, yes.” He began, his fingers playing with the glass in front of him, in a somehow distracting way-before he continued. “I thought acting out a scene of sorts would be easiest. You can just pretend I’m not me.”

A twitch to his eyes, but it was so quick she wasn’t sure if she saw it.

“Not a bad idea,” she quietly replied, contemplating as she glanced back out the window, at the now twilight sky.

 _Just pretend_. Pretend he’s not Hollywood’s notorious player; pretend he’s not the asshole she’s deemed him to be; he’s not her co-star who was forced to pity flirt with her, he was just...a guy, a mysterious guy she didn’t actually know...with dark, yet, deep, eyes...and pouty, constantly moving lips. Her eyes wandered back to him, fixating on the actualization of that last thought, and at the tug at the corner of his lips.

She felt that rush of heat rising to her cheeks, as she dodged her eyes away once again.

“I’m not sure if that exactly solves the problem.” She admitted, sighing to herself in exasperation. She wasn’t sure she’d know what to say, even then. She just...hadn’t had time for romance. Not in her own life, not without a script right in front of her, telling her the right words to say.

She could feel his eyes on her, tempting her to look back him-but she refused, going for a sip of her wine instead.

“Okay,” He started, a taunting tone at the edge of his voice, “Then pretend you’re not a shy virgin either.”

She almost spat out her drink; but, gods, thankfully, she was able to hold it in--after she braced an arm against the table.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” She flashed her eyes back up at him, knowing damn well how red her cheeks had gone, but hopelessly not being able to do anything about it, except try to transform it into rage.

But he just narrowed his eyes in return, before he cocked his head slightly to the side.

“Did I read that wrong?” He smirked, the damn man _smirked._

“It’s none of your business.” She ground her jaw, turning her eyes back out the window. God damn it, everything she did seemed to just lead to one embarrassment after the other. She should just, go, right? Hide her face into a pillow and scream for the remainder of the night?

“You’re right.” His voice...it seemed, softer. That edge of teasing gone. “It’s not.”

She swallowed, but finally, turned back to face him. He looked...well, honestly, almost ashamed, if that was something Ben Solo could be. He took a deep breath, as his eyes shifted between hers.

“I shouldn’t have...I didn’t mean to, embarrass you.” He shook his head, “Not that you should feel embarrassed; because you shouldn't. But, my point is, just let that go. Let that nervousness _go_.” He then squirmed those lips of his, before taking another breath. “Act like it’s a scene that you know how it’s going to play out, and you know it’s going to go in your favor.”

His hands then fidgeted again-almost as if they were nervous. Ben Solo, nervous. Somehow, that helped her take a deep breath herself; pretending he wasn’t the intimidating movie star, just, a raven haired, freckle faced man...with trembling lips, and warm, bronze tinted eyes. Eyes that held such depth of emotion, eyes that drew her in, spiking that curiosity.

She let out breath, letting her lips stay parted, as she nodded back at him.

He swallowed, those eyes momentarily drifting from hers, before he leaned in closer.

“So…” He started, his bare biceps bracing him against the table, “Are you going to tell me your name?”

Rey wiggled her own lips for a moment, contemplating. She wasn’t her; she wasn’t the girl who had no idea how to talk to man...looking at her like that. She was confident, she was bold, things she’d always tried to be, but was all that and more. This was trivial, there was nothing to be afraid of, flirting, possibly opening that door of feeling open to him, because this mysterious stranger in front of her felt it too. She was...

“Kira,” She breathed, feeling herself take on that power she had started to grow accustomed with that name.

His mouth twitched, hiding a smoldering smirk behind that dark, devouring stare.

“And,” She started again, deciding to bring the glass of wine to her lips; not yet taking a drink, nor dropping her gaze, “who might you be?”

He straightened himself up, making himself appear, and feel, even larger than he already was. He then took a drink of his own, eyes not leaving hers, not even as he set the wine glass back onto the table.

“Kylo.” His voice echoed over to her.

She arched a brow, hiding her slight surprise that’d he’d chosen his character as well. “Interesting name. What is it you do, Kylo?” She then finally took a drink herself, taking her eyes off his for a moment, as if intentionally not letting him have their gaze.

She felt him shift closer, his body now to the left of her, instead of across. Her eyes couldn’t help themselves from glancing back up at him again.

And, _oh,_ had those eyes grown darker.

“Why would you like to know?” He inquired, voice quieter now, but in a way just as loud.

“Just curious,” She shrugged nonchalantly, as if she expected someone to look at her like he currently was, “I tend to find that whatever people do tends to influence their personalities, somehow, don’t you think?”

And somehow, he’d gotten even closer, his knees now bumping against her own, exposed, ones.

“You’re curious about my personality?” He hummed, in that tantalizing voice of his.

This was it, this was a moment she could play on.

“Among other things.” She purred, before she tilted her head, eyes fluttering at him; letting him know she was fully aware of her implications.

His eyes flashed back at her, as his chest rose slightly; almost as if his heart had started beating at a faster rate.

“Unfortunately,” He finally started, “I think once you hear what I do, Dragon Rider, I don’t think you’ll find me so curious anymore.”

Oh? Were they going fully into their characters now? That was...actually brilliant. She let her eyes soften, as they wandered across his face, imagining the man that Kira would eventually fall in love with. But, the man that, at the moment, was nothing but a big question mark in her mind.

“Then tell me something else,” She started again, narrowing her eyes at him, but keeping her lips parted, knowing damn well he’d glance at them, “why are you here?”

He swallowed, eyes darting back to hers, “To see you.”

If he was the Kylo in the story, then that’d be a questionable response, when he was sworn to kill the last of the dragons, pitting them as enemies from the start.

“Are you sure you’re not here to kill my dragons, slayer?” She arched a brow at him, daring him to make a bolder move.

And he did.

“No, I’m not here on any orders.” He shook his head, his eyes still locked on hers, “I only wanted to see this powerful, dangerous... _beautiful_ woman for myself.”

That fluttering in her chest wasn’t planned. She swallowed, steadying herself, trying to think up a response.

“And do you like what you see?” She finally countered.

“I think you know the answer to that.” He hummed back to her, reaching his hand underneath the table, fingers glancing at edges of the skirt of her dress, until they stopped, his hand placed firmly but gently upon her lower thigh.

She couldn’t help the shiver that went through her, the goosebumps erupting all over her at his touch. It was.. _electric_ , it was... _exciting_. And sparked a whole other curiosity within her.

She felt him stop squeezing, to start to pull away, but she quickly reached her hand down to his, holding him there.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” She breathed, feeling that hammering in her chest return, as his eyes quivered between hers.

So he didn’t. Instead of pulling away, he pushed further. She took her hand from his, letting him slide underneath her dress, gliding his hand across her thigh, tracing against her. She trembled, taking a short breath; it was as if his touch somehow ignited an energy within her, one that she wasn’t sure how to control.

His hands had finally come to a pause, just as the tip of his fingers had become dangerously close to the lace of her underwear.

“I think,” He leaned in, his lips now inches from hers, his voice at a low purr, “if you want me to go any further, we’d have to take this somewhere else,”

“Then take me there,” she whispered back to him, lips waiting, daring him to make the next move.

His eyes took the bait, his lips parted-he started to lean in, the lids of his eyes lowering--but, he froze; his eyes widening as he blinked quickly back at her.

“I think you’re better at this than you know, Rey.” He whispered, gently pulling himself, and his hand, away from her.

She took a breath-and then another, as she attempted herself out of that mindset, as she reminded herself she wasn’t Kira, he wasn’t Kylo. But it was...difficult.

She then looked him over, at him taking a deep breaths, at the hint of pink in his cheeks, at his hands gripping against his own thighs.

A hesitant, yet hopeful thought crossed her mind; maybe...it was difficult for him too.

Finally, after a few more slow, steady breaths-and a sip or two of her wine; she felt like she’d settled that raging warmth that spread throughout her. And, she finally felt like she could speak.

“I didn’t mean to…” She started, but she wasn’t exactly sure what it was she didn’t mean to do.

He chuckled, “You did. And that’s good.” His eyes were finally back on her, that prowling stare gone, yet...that warmth, that one she’d been latching onto, still radiated from him. “You’re very good at playing off with another. Which is all flirting is.”

She nodded back at him. It’d been so easy, _so_ much easier than she’d thought...but maybe, that’s just her really understanding her character now. And he was being Kylo, afterall. They were acting; even if...that wasn’t at all how’d she felt acting before.

She swallowed, “Well...brilliant idea on your part. Acting as our characters.”

“I thought that was your idea?” He arched a brow back at her.

Well...technically, he was right. She did choose to go with Kira.

“Unintentional. I just thought of someone who gave me confidence.” She explained, well, as much as she understood why it is she went with it.

His eyes flickered,“You weren’t expecting me to be Kylo?”

“I…” She felt that damn blush rise again, “just wasn’t sure _what_ to expect.”

His arms shifted back onto the table as he considered her.

“But you were okay with all of that?” He inquired, his head tilting slightly, a small squint to his eye.

She knew what he was asking, she knew he meant how he’d touched her. And, although not feeling as bold as Kira Targaryen, she was feeling bold enough to be, at least, honest. Honest about how she felt...at least, about what he was asking about.

“Yes, I was okay with that.” She nodded, as his eyes danced between hers, but she quickly moved on- “And. I think I understand what you mean by playing off each other.” She gave him a small, tentative, yet playful smile.

He chuckled, “You’ve been good at that since the beginning.”

“Is complimenting a flirting technique?” She quirked her brow at him, to which he arched his own brow in return.

“Is it working?”

She bit her lip, not sure how to read him. ‘Is it working'.….is it, working, on her? Is he….no, probably just, still feeding off of the energy that just transpired.

She sighed, “I guess telling someone they’re good at something would be a good way to get them to like you,”

“Probably better plan than embarrassing them.” He nodded, those brown, amber tinted eyes still peering into hers.

She bit her lip, her brow pinching together. But no...it was just, playful banter again. Fake playful banter. She was just supposed to go along.

“I’d say so.” She nodded back at him, but quickly continued, trying to get back to what they were supposed to really be doing here. “So...as far as this whole..Twitter thing. What’s the plan there?”

He let out a deep sigh, glancing around the room. “I’d say, when we each post something, we can just comment on it, or comment on articles tagging each other...or, retweeting things.” He then darted his eyes back to her, a playful look returning to them. “Everyone has their own flirting style. You just have to work with yours.”

“Oh?” She blinked, “I wasn’t aware there were flirting styles...what's mine?”

“Hard to get,” A big, cheeky grin spread across his face, “a bit of playful teasing, but only if you're shown real effort.”

She contemplated that for a moment, realizing how obviously accurate that was.

“So,” She twirled her hands in front of her, smiling coyly at him. “I guess you’ll have to show some real effort.”

He swallowed, but those eyes bore into hers, scanning her; she knew he was trying to read her...and for once, she wasn’t trying to run from that gaze.

“I guess I will.” He conceded, a sly grin on his lips.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wELL were they actually in character or not? that's the real question, one I think they're BOTH asking now.


End file.
